Mortals and the Demigods
by PercyIsOurLord
Summary: Ohhh. What’s this? Another generic low quality story by a generic low quality writer? Dont mind if I do! Basically a bunch of one-shots about mortals and DEMIGODS, not just Percy. WARNING: THIS STORY IS A JOKE
1. Leila

**Heyyyyy...**

**I know, another cliché story.**

**What can I say? I like these.**

**I own nothing.**

_Leila's POV_

It's official. I hate Percy Jackson.

The moment he set foot into Goode Highschool, I knew that he was bad news.

Tall, good-looking, athletic, he had the girls at their knees the moment he walked in, innocently looking for his locker.

All the girls - even the taken ones - wanted to date him, and all the guys - who weren't jealous of him - wanted to be his friend. Even the guys who hated him wanted him on the football team.

He refused every offer, even one straight into the popular clique. He rejected every girl who asked him out, though even I have to admit he did it nicely.

It's like he thinks he's above us all, like we're not worth our time, like he's better than us.

And don't be all like, _But you haven't talked to the guy for real yet, _but I've seen him hanging out and talking to a bunch of freakishly good-looking people, except for a couple, who I assume must have been rich or something to be in that group.

It's clear he thinks that we're too _average _for him.

Well fine, like I need his friendship.

I'll admit it: I'm a loner, I don't have any real friends, but I'm not bullied. I just didn't try to make friends quick enough.

But I just need to get through high school, and I'll be in college, and I'll make friends.

Right now I was walking down the corridor, cursing my heavy books, that slowed me down.

"You need any help?" Came a deep voice from behind me, I was about to say yes, until I turned around and saw that it was none other than the great _Percy Jackson_ himself.

"I don't need your help," I spat. He raised his eyebrows, alarmed.

I ignored it, turned around, and continued walking.

At least l, I intended to, but I stumbled under the weight of the books.

"You sure?" Asked Percy, with an infuriating grin on his face, and a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Fine," I reluctantly gave in. He took ALL my books from me, and started walking. I dashed after him.

"I can carry _some _myself," I hissed.

He shrugged, "I like helping.

This surprised me: first he helps _me_, a loner, and then he acts like it's no big deal? Maybe she was wrong about him.

She shook the feeling off. No. Percy Jackson was an arrogant jerk.

_Then why is he helping you? _An irritatingly rational voice asked me. I ignored it.

"So," I said, hey, just because I had the guy doesn't mean I'm not curious about him, "Why haven't you joined the popular clique, you easily could." I tried to keep the venom out of my voice.

He shrugged, waking faster than me, even though he was carrying multiple books, "I have my friends outside of school, and I don't like the looks of the popular a, the seem like jerks."

I stared, I never thought that _Percy Jackson_, the one who seemed perfect to fit in with the popular a, would be the first one to point out that everyone in the popular group were morons.

I also noticed that genuine affection was in his eyes when he talked of his friends, like he wasn't with them for their looks. But I had too make sure.

"You're friends," I started, my voice polite, "The ridiculously good-looking ones, like you?"

I cursed myself internally, why did I call him good-looking? I probably inflated his already huge ego.

But, instead of looking smug, he looked confused, "I'm good-looking?" He asked.

I found myself rolling my eyes, what was this? I'm being friendly with Percy Jackson! This can't be!

"You're oblivious."

He grinned his infuriating lopsided grin: though I found it a little less annoying this time. "My girlfriend has told me a lot."

"Girlfriend?" I asked, maybe that was the reason he rejected all the girls: he already had a girlfriend.

No, no. He can't be that loyal that he would reject any of the girls here: there were some quit good-looking girls at Goode.

Before she could continue her thoughts, Percy said, "Yeah, her names Annabeth," his eyes clouded with love. (**A/N Sappy)**

This can't be Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson was a self obsessed idiot who thinks he's better than everyone. Not someone who would turn down _hundreds _of girls for _one girl _and would willingly help someone who was openly hostile to him.

"Well," said Percy, stopping outside the Greek class, "This is my stop. See you Leila!"

I felt a light blush on my cheeks, knowing that he knew my name (what's wrong with me?) as he handed me back my books. And, as I stumbled to my class, I thought to myself.

_Maybe Percy Jackson isn't so bad after all._

**There we go. That's it. But don't worry! There'll be more!**

**All bow to Percy.**

**Peace out.**

-


	2. Cody

**I don't think many will be couples, as 1) that is generic and 2) I would have to leave to throw up fifty times each story.**

**So sorry if you wanted that!**

**I (sniff) don't own anything.**

The moment Annabeth Chase walked in, it confirmed the fact that I was the only male in class with an IQ of above 50.

All the other boys were staring at her beautiful features, but I was looking at her eyes, filled with cold calculation, analysing the best way to take me down in a fight.

I was scared.

Over the next few weeks, all the other boys asked her out, the sweet ones getting gently turned down, the cheesy pick up lines for them judo flipped.

I, however, stayed out of her way.

I thought I was safe, but one time I was sitting in the dining hall, alone- all my fellow nerds were in the library- and_ Annabeth Chase _sat next to _me. Cody Brian. _

I knew that every other boy would be willing to stab their girlfriends to be in my position, but I wanted to get out as quickly as possible.

I let out a high pitched yelp, and I started up, trying to escape, but Annabeth caught my wrist, and dragged me back down into my seat.

I felt her strength as she pulled on my wrist, and I knew that I would lose against a five year old in a fight, so I admitted defeat, and sank into my seat.

"You've been avoiding me." Said Annabeth, and I was shocked, she noticed? I was a nobody, and she was popular the moment she walked in.

"Um... no I haven't," I stuttered, scared.

"Yes you have," she said with great certainty, "Why?"

Her eyes said, _Lie to me and I'll stab you with this fork._

"You scare me," I confessed.

She paused for a minute, and then burst out laughing, and I felt my face redden in embarrassment, who was she to laugh at me?

"Sorry," she choked out, trying to control herself, "You just remind me of my boyfriend."

I raised my eyebrows, so that was why she rejected everyone here.

"Um...thanks?" I said, unsure of what my reply should have been.

"Don't worry, it's a compliment, he's a great guy," she reassured me.

I laughed nervously, worried of her reaction: I was still scared.

She sighed, "Well, I guess that the message isn't getting through, well, I tried." And with that she walked away, looking as if she had failed.

I was surprised, she seemed like the stubborn type, not the one to give in, but, as long as it gave us a bit of distance, I was fine with it.

About a week later, as I was exiting the doors of Sand Francisco High School, I saw this tall, buff guy waiting outside the gates, and I noticed a lot of girls just standing stock still, with their mouths agape.

All apart from Annabeth, who grinned, and ran at the boy (well, man) and crushed him in a hug. And then she smashed her lips onto his **(A/N ew).**

Now the boys stopped and stared, jaws dropped, _Annabeth Chase _was kissing a _boy_, after a week of rejecting males, here she was, kissing one.

I wasn't too shocked: I guessed that this was her boyfriend.

He looked tough, like he could handle someone as tough as Annabeth.

I could see, even from this distance, that her eyes had not a trace of the cold calculation the school had come so familiar with, and instead were filled with affection. I knew that this was no normal high school relationship.

As they walked off into the distance, hands entwined **(Spelling?) **I only had one thought:

_Maybe Annabeth Chase isn't so scary after all._

**Oh My God I cringed so much at some of this.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**All bow to Percy.**

**Peace out.**


	3. AndyBlofis

**Heyyyy...again.**

**So I just had this idea and I know that it's anther one of Percy, but I'd never seen this one before and I thought it would be cool.**

**So...yeah.**

**I own nothing.**

_Ellie's POV_

I slumped down in my seat, only half-awake, and wishing I could go home. I was one of the first in to home room **(I'm British I have no clue what goes on in American schools)**, so everyone else just began to trickle in.

My best friend, Andromeda Blofis, but everyone calls her Andy, slid into the seat next to me.

Andy was, like me, a sophomore in Goode Highschool, where her dad worked, but you couldn't tell that they were related, as she was the spitting image of her mother, and just as kind.

She was also incredibly hyper, which she claimed was due to who she grew up around, which is weird, as she didn't mention her parents.

Andy gave me a sympathetic smile, she seemed especially hyper today, but in my current state, I didnt pay attention to it.

"Another bad night huh?" She asked, a small grin on her face, she knows everything about me, and vice versa.

"Ugh!" I cried, smashing my head onto the table, which drew some weird looks, "Don't talk to me!"

"Maybe," she started, glee clear in her tone, "You should try going to sleep _before _one o'clock."

I muttered some unflattering things about weirdly named people, I hated it when she was right.

"Whatever."

Andy snickered a little, bit, unlike her, she didn't continue her relentlous torture, she seemed to have something on her mind.

**Time Skip (Belongs to Lord Percy)**

"So, guys," asked Kyle, over his PBJ sandwhich. We were sitting on our table, our group that is, at lunch.

Our group consists of: me, Andy, Kyle, Amanda, and Dustin, and we were discussing the upcoming Summer Break.

"Wanna go to Starbucks after school?"

All of us agreed, apart from Andy, who looked up from her fries and said, "Sorry, but I'm going out with my brother and his wife today."

That got her some weird looks, "Um...isn't your brother, like thirteen?" Asked Amanda cautiously.

Andy's brother, Jordan, was a real sweetheart, but he was _way _too young to be married, I shuddered, the thought disgusted me.

Andy looked startled, "Didn't I tell you about Percy?"

All of us were confused, and we were silent, "Uh...who?" Asked Dustin eventually.

Andy cursed, "My half-brother."

That's when I exploded, "Half-brother? I'm your best friend! And you didn't tell me? Why haven't we seen him before?!"

People were throwing irritated looks at me, but I didn't care, I was too hurt.

Once I had calmed down enough, Andy said in an even tone, "Yes, I have a half-brother. He never came up, and he's very...busy."

"Busy? How so?" Asked Amanda, less affected, as she had only known us for about half a year.

"He has to train a lot," she said, then she cursed under her breath, which I barely noticed.

"Train? He's a sportsman?" Asked Kyle - he was very into sports.

Andy looked relieved, "Yeah, he's... an Olympic Swimmer, Percy Jackson."

Anyone who believed her before stopped, and Dustin snorted, "_Please_ Andy, as if the guy who broke the records for both youngest and oldest winner of the Olympics could be your _half-brother_."

Andy didn't say anything, but she sulked first the rest of the day, which was very unlike her.

**Lord Percy's solid Celstial Bronze is time skip.**

All until the end of school, when she looked more excited than I'd ever seen her.

All of a sudden, a red Maserati Spyder came sliding in, and every student stopped and stared.

The staring only increased when the owner of the car stepped out.

A very _very _handsome man stepped out, (calling him hot would be weird, as he was probably in his mid thirties), and some student recognised him, and the whispers went around the front of the school.

_What was _Percy Jackson_ doing in Goode High School?_

Wait...

_Percy Jackson?_

Just as realisation came to me, Andy zipped past me, squealing (what is wrong with her today?).

"Percy!"

The man looked out way, he had very striking sea-green eyes, and laughed, "Hey Andy."

She collided with him and he pulled her into a hug, ruffling her hair.

Many jealous looks were thrown Andy's way for knowing a celebrity, but she ignored them, it was clear that she loves her brother very much.

Percy opened the door for her, and Jordan, who had just come up, dived in before she could.

Andy laughed, went round to the other side, called "Bye guys!" To us, opened the door, slid in, and Percy Jackson drove off.

I just caught a flash of blond hair, which I guessed belonged to Percy's wife, before the car disappeared around the corner.

"Well that was weird," said Kyle, summing up what we were all thinking.

And, as I was laughing with my friends over my coffee, I had one thought in my mind.

_Maybe we can never know everything about someone after all._

**Finally!**

**Nothing much to say here but: **

**All bow to Percy.**

**Peace out.**


	4. TheStolls

**Heyyyy...again**

**I think I'll include Percy in every story somehow, just for giggles.**

**I own nothing.**

_Joshua's POV_

~Flashback (Ten Years Old)~

"Travis (I think)! Give me back my wallet!" I cried, my best friend, Travis Stoll (I think), was running away from me, his ever present smile on his face, waving my wallet in my face.

I didn't really need a wallet, it just had a few bucks in it, but I liked the idea of having one, so I bought one with what little money I had.

I ended up regretting it, as Travis ( I think) and his younger brother, Connor (I think), _always _stole it, and they alwere _freakishly _good at stealing, and they were proud of it.

They grew up with only one parent, but it didn't seem to faze them, they were very outspoken, and very confident, friends with everyone.

Travis (I think), now bored, handed over my wallet, as he always does after he pickpockets me.

"Race you to the swings!" Cried Connor (I think) pushing me to the side.

I laughed, and took off after him, Travis on my heels.

~Flashback end (now 17)~

I never knew that that would be the last time I would see the Stoll brothers.

They had just left.

For no reason.

No one knew why.

Now I had only one or maybe two friends, but I never got over the disappearance of my two best friends.

When the two new guys walked into homeroom, they had changed a lot, but I would recognise them anywhere.

Travis (I think) and Connor Stoll (I think).

As they sat into the empty seats next to me, I turned to them and said, "Hey guys!"

They looked slightly confused, "Who are you again?"

I felt hurt and disappointed, they didn't remember me?

"Joshua?" I said, though it was more of a question.

"Oh yeah," said Travis (I think), "Hi."

Then he went and talked to his brother (who I didn't know how he was in the same homeroom as Travis [I think]) and ignored me, before I could ask them why they disappeared, and what has happened to them since we last saw each other. I'll admit it, it hurt.

Over the next few weeks, I noticed the changes in the two identical brothers. They were better looking, and more muscular, but other than that, they hadn't really changed much physically. However, they seemed to be weighed down by something, as if they had some regrets, and they now only really kept to themselves, only speaking to others when spoken to, and they made no effort to be popular, unlike everyone else in the school.

But their attitude changed one certain Friday after school, when everyone else was rushing out to their houses, ready to go out again and enjoy the weekend, Travis and Connor seemed to be looking for someone.

Their eyes eventually landed on the same place everyone elses had, a Maserati Spyder was sitting in the front area of the High School.

Although the car was a beauty, most people's eyes were fixed on the owner.

It was a guy, a very hot guy, and this is coming from a straight male, so I had no idea what the girls must be feeling right now. A few looked like they were about to faint on the spot.

He was very muscular, immediately making all the jocks jealous, he had sharp, angular features, making about any boy jealous, and sea-green eyes, swirling with power.

He seemed to be oblivious to the crowd around him, and he looked like he was waiting for someone.

The moment the Stolls caught sight of him, their faces spread out into a massive grin, and they rushed over to the hot rich guy.

"Wassup Perce?" Asked Travis (I think), giving 'Perce' a fist pump.

"Not much," he replied, giving a fist pump to Connor (I think) as well.

The wo brothers looked like the Stolls I remembered, they seemed to have lost the weight on their shoulders, and now gave off an aura of confidence.

"We going to camp?" Asked Connor (I think).

Perce nodded, and Travis (I think) high fived him, along with Connor (I think).

"Well?" Asked Perce, "What are we waiting for?" And he opens the door for to the Maserati, which made everyone in the watching crowd, including me, jealous.

After Connor (I think) slid in, Travis (I think) followed.

But, just before Percy shut the door, Travis (I think) handed, what I thought was, a wallet over to him.

I smiled at this, and, as they drove off, engine roaring, I had one thought.

_Maybe they hadn't changed that much after all._

**Done! Sorry if it's really bad.**

**All bow to Percy.**

**Peace out.**


	5. LeoValdez

**Heyyyy...again.**

**How does anyone find anything to write here?**

**I own nothing.**

_Jack's POV_

Leo Valdez.

The loser with no friends, but still manages to be popular with his 'hilarious jokes' and 'great sense of humour', other's words, not mine.

Pah.

He's obviously not as popular as me.

I've tried to corner him, and beat the @%* out of him, but he always manages to avoid me, and joke his way out.

Not this time.

"Hey Valdez!" I called out, looking at the short, scrawny male who was looking at a picture smiling fondly. Who could be in it? The loser had no friends.

But then again, I have no dirt on him, and I have the dirt on _everyone_.

He looked up at me, "No thanks," he said, "I have a girlfriend."

That got some snickers, and I felt my face turning red in anger.

"I'm not gay! Ew." I cried. **(I have nothing against homosexuals or just LGBTQs)**

He patted me on the back, remind me to take a shower later, and smiled sympathetically.

"Denial is the first stage."

I grabbed him by the collar, and slammed him against the wall, ignoring, for once, the crowd around me and him.

Surprisingly, the little @%* didn't flinch, but I was certain I'd hurt him.

Good.

"Woah man!" He cried indignantly, "Have you _seen_ these shoes! These don't come cheap! Pipers gonna be so mad..."

"Listen up Valdez," I growled, "I'm in charge, and if you go against me, I'll beat you so hard your non existent grandchildren will feel it **(A/N I found those last 12 words in another FANFICTION)**."

He smirked, "Is that _all _you're gonna beat around me?" **(If you don't know what it means, don't ask your parent/guardian).**

I felt my eye twitch, "Valdez, you've made a real enemy."

He just grinned ever wider, "Man! You don't wanna cross me! I _know _people man! Famous people! People who can beat you to a pulp in seconds!

If one of my friends saw this now, he'd punch you so hard you wouldn't be in school for at least a month! **(Any guesses?)**"

This time it was my turn to smirk, "Yeah Valdez, sure."

I raised my fist, and threw it down, sure that his ugly face would get even worse, but his head wasn't there anymore, he had tilted it _just _enough to avoid my punch. How the hell did he do that?

He whistled, "Man! Watch it! Don't want my beautiful face ruined for the ladies, do we?" He asked, winking at a random girl, who looked a mixture of disgust and humour.

This kid just made me so angry, I punched again, and again, but he kept on dodging them.

He shook his head, "Man, you _really _have anger management issues, don't you? I have a friend for that, she's good at feelings..."

I gave up, but my anger hadn't abated.

I dropped him, and he unfortunately landed on his feet.

"F#@k you Valdez." I spat.

He smirked, "You wish," he said, before rushing off, before he could face the wrath of my indescribable anger.

And as he ran off, I had one thought to placate me.

_Valdez is useless in the real world._

**Not really!**

**Sorry it's so short!**

**All bow to Percy.**

**Peace out.**


	6. NicoDi’Angelo

**Heyyyy...again.**

**I own nothing.**

They say that the saddest people smile the brightest.

Yeah, not so much.

Nico di'Angelo is depressed, like, _majorly _depressed, and he's not exactly a sunshine and rainbows character.

Dressed in all black, hunched over, and not talking to anyone, Nico di'Angelo is the _embodiment _of an emo-goth-loner-loser.

Jimmy, the head bully, terrifying, right? Would have bullied him, but, like everyone else, he was way too creeped out by the weird creepy aura of death and sadness Nico gave out.

He wasn't even a _hot _loner loser, just a boring, ugly, comoletely average loner loser.

Until one day.

It was a completely normal, average, plain, dreary day, rather like Nico, without the creepiness, when this absolute _hot god _came walking into high school.

I, like every other girl in the vicinity, felt a heavy blush coming, and looked away.

But I couldn't ignore him when he came right up to me.

"Hi," he said, his sea-green eyes twinkling with mirth, I tried to focus on them, and not his muscles looking like they were about to pop out of his meant to be baggy shirt.

"Hi," I squeaked, trying to ignore all the jealous gazes from all the other girls.

"I'm Percy," He said, either unaware of or ignoring my odd behaviour.

"Jennifer," I squeaked again, trying to change the subject, I asked, "Did you, um, need something?"

I mentally cursed, and all the other girls threw me scandalous looks, I'd practically rejected him! And he didn't even ask me out!

"Yeah, actually," He said, "I'm shadowing my cousin."

"Oh," I said, unable to say anything else, "Um, who?"

"Nico di'Angelo," He stated, grinning, just like he was when he entered.

I was shocked, along with everyone else, "_You're _creepy guy's cousin?"

Sometimes I wished I could slap myself with a foot long baguette.

However, far from looking offended, Percy looked amused, and said, "Yeah, being creepy is kinda a hobby of his."

Nico di'Angelo, the silent, broody, all-black, depressed guy was this grinning, hot, happy dude's cousin.

Ok then.

Percy suddenly looked past me, "Neeks!" He cried.

_Neeks?_

_Nico di'Angleo _was called _Neeks _by his cousin?

Nico, who I just noticed was in the corridor, turned around, and, when he saw Percy, rolled his eyes and muttered frantically to himself. I swear that I heard "...hard earned reputation...crumbling down...dumb, ugly grins..."

_This _was the Nico di'Angelo we had known for half a year?

Around a friend, Nico was _very _different.

Like, _very very_ different.

Percy bounded over to Nico, and threw an arm around him, surprisingly, Nico didn't pull away.

He sighed, "What are you doing here, Kelp Head?"

_Keep Head? _

Percy just grinned, "I'm shadowing you, little cousin! And _Will _is picking us up after school," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Nico blushed, and shoved Percy away, muttering about stupid cousins.

Wait..._Nico blushed!_

_Nico di'Angelo _had a _boyfriend_?

There was so much we didn't know about the loner loser of the school.

And, as Percy and Nico walked away to class, I had one thought.

_Maybe everyone can smile the brightest, as long as they have a friend (or a cousin)._

**Done!**

**Twice in one day, yeah!**

**Sorry for another short one.**

**All bow to Percy.**

**Peace out.**


	7. Piper

**Heyyyyy...again.**

**For this story, if you're wondering how Percy got into Piper's school, um...he's got skills.**

**I don't own anything.**

_Bethany's POV_

"And _then _Jonathanhad the nerve to..."

I was sitting at my lunch table, with my only friend, Piper, who _refuses _to tell me her surname, I mean, not even the teachers know it, when this tall, black haired guy came up, looking stormy.

Unlike every other men ever of the female population of this high school, Piper and I did not start drooling or staring at him the moment what's-his-face came in, they all cast jealous looks at us as he stormed up to us.

I myself, being the rational person I was, was wondering how this guy who I'd never seen before had got into this High School, but Piper just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes, Percy," she said, looking exasperated.

"Piper," Pissy, it whatever his name was, said, looking annoyed, "I'm angry."

"I can see that," my friend said, looking tired.

"I need feelings help."

Piper raised her eyebrows, "And you came to me."

Peter scowled, you were the first person who came to mind.

Piper just sighed again, and gestures to the seat next to her, casting me an apologetic look satin, _Sorry about this moron_.

I love my friend.

"So," Piper started, looking at Pat with a business-like air, "What's wrong?"

Perry huffed, and sulked, "I just saw the Little Mermaid."

Piper face-palmed, "Oh my gods, how many times do we have to tell you! You're always in a bad mood when you see that!"

"How many times has he seen it?" I asked, entering the therapy session for the first time, Pere ignored me.

"Fifteen times," answered Piper in an exasperated tone.

I whistled and leant back, willing to let Piper help Perky.

The said boy continued to rant, "I mean, have you _seen _Ariel? So inaccurate! How dare they disrespect my father in such a childish representation of a mermaid!"

Piper just sat there, waiting for Pedro to finish his rant.

The moment he ran out of air, Piper patted his shoulder, and said "Why don't you let it out by having a spar with Jason, I believe it's ten to you, six to him? I sure he'll be willing to try and get another win."

Pablo perked up, and said, "That's a great idea, thanks Beauty Queen." He got up to leave.

Piper face-palmed, again, "You've been hanging out with Leo _way _to much."

"What can I say? The poor guy needs my dating advice!"

Piper looked sorry for Liam, or whatever, and said, "_You_?_ Dating advice_?"

Pierre just scowled, and strode off, much to the disappointment of the girls, who had been watching the entire conversation.

"So," asked Piper, like nothing had happened, "What _did _Jonathan do?"

**Sorry if it's short! Just felt like writing something like this.**

**All bow to Percy.**

**Peace out.**


	8. Octavian

**Heyyyy...again.**

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I just had no ideas.**

**But I don't remember finding one like this, so here we go.**

**I DON'T AGREE WITH WHATEVER OCTAVIAN SAYS IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**I own nothing. :(**

_Bethany's POV_

Octavian was the school lunatic, he was crazy, always angry, looked like he was high all the time, and he had very, _very_ odd morals. He was also extremely racist to Greek people. He had an obsession with foot long knives. And he left stabbed and mangled teddy bears lying around school - I once found one in the toilet, and it did _not_ end well, as I only realised once I had...yeah.

But he wasn't the village idiot.

For one thing, they were in Sacramento, the capital of California, so he would be the city idiot.

And he also wasn't an idiot.

Well, he was an idiot in his ideas, and his desires.

Like one time during lunch he tried to rally people out in the dining hall to "march into New York, and kill every _Graecus _scum! Kill them all!" Whilst wielding a foot long knife.

He was taken by the police that day.

He was however, incredibly intelligent, he was an incredible talker, and he had once managed to have a group students wielding foot long knives - supplied by Octavian - chanting "die Greeks die!".

Those students were all taken by the police that day.

I myself had never come in contact with Octavian directly - thank goodness, imagine what my parents would do if they heard I had tried to stab a Greek person - and I had no desire to.

Unfortunately, he came up to my table this lunch time, and shoved a knife in my hand.

Being too shocked to do anything, I just stared at him.

He then went on one of his famous rants.

**(Just saying, I disagree with whatever racist comments come up in this chapter)**

"The Greeks are the inferior race! They have been ruled over by the Romans for aeons! They deserve to be our slaves! But they refuse! They demand human rights! The insanity of it! They are fools! Anyone who sided with them are fools! We must suppress them! What do they have that's better than us, the Romans?! We have architecture and futuristic inventions and incredible war strategies! They have pitta bread! They are pathetic! We must squash their pathetic race!"

I found myself swayed with Octavian's incredible persuasion skills.

Why should I support the Greeks? I don't even like olives! Before I knew it I was in a crowd of people with foot long knives in one hand, the other hand pumping the air, and we were all chanting, "Kill the Greeks! Kill the Greeks!"

Octavian was at the lead, also having a foot long knife in his hand, a mangled teddy bear with the word _Greacus _written on its torso, and he was marching us out of school and across the city.

We were unstoppable.

**Lord Percy's time skip.**

"Bethany Miles!" Screeched my mom.

Oh no.

"I have just had a report from the _police_! The fu~" I tuned out the rest of my mom's rant that was _definitely _too colourful to be put in a teen Fanfiction.

Instead, I thought of Octavian, and I felt rage course through my veins as I thought of him and his dumb foot long knives and mangled and stabbed teddy bears.

_He _got me into this mess.

And, as my mom grounded me and chucked my phone at the wall, I had one thought.

_Maybe Octavian isn't just a lunatic, crazy, angry, high, a dude with weird morals, racist, foot long knife obessesed, and a the Voldemort to teddy bears._

_Maybe he is also a massive douchebag._

**Sorry if it's silly!**

**Just felt like writing something like this.**

**Well, that's it.**

**All bow to Percy.**

**Peace out.**


End file.
